Un Gran Dilema
by Gabi17
Summary: Cuando Tweek escuchó que Craig estaba en problemas no dudo en salir a buscarlo. Como sea, no estaba preparado para lo que vería. Twig.


**AN:** Fic dedicado a Sakuyachan15 porque amo ukear a Craig tanto como ella ;)

* * *

**Lo Amo**

Tweek caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, dando fuertes pisadas y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba completamente encabronado. Acaba de volver a tener otra discusión con su pareja, Craig. Si, _otra_. Tweek estaba al tanto de que no eran una de las parejas más… funcionales de todo South Park, después de todo el pelinegro era un bastardo orgulloso que no quería aceptar que era _pequeño_.

Así es, damas y caballeros, la razón por la que Tweek y Craig pelean todo el tiempo es culpa del complejo que tiene Tucker con su tamaño.

Pero esta vez es diferente, Tweek sabe que lo es, no fue una _simple_ pelea y aunque ambos siempre se estén insultando, nunca antes habían tenido una discusión tan grande. El rubio estaba preocupado. Pero no quería perdonarlo. Pero era _Craig_. Si pero Craig es un pendejo con complejos. Pero no podrían hacerlo hasta que se reconciliaran. _Pero no era la culpa de Tweek._ Miles de cosas corrían por la mente de café-adicto, pensamientos desordenados sin sentido alguno y justo cuando estaba por mandar todo al carajo su celular suena.

"Ngh."

"¡Tweek! Por fin contestas." El rubio frunce el ceño con molestia, no quería hablar con nadie.

"Argh que quieres." Se escucho un golpe y unas risas en el fondo, Tweek a las justas si podía escuchar por todo el ruido que había al otro lado, ¿Era música lo que sonaba?

"Tweek, Tweek, tienes que venir en este mismo momento."

"¿Qué porque? ¿Qué sucede Clyde?"

"Es Craig." Donovan sonaba preocupado y por una milésima de segunda Tweek sintió que su corazón se detenía. "Tienes que venir."

No paso ni un segundo para que Tweek saliera corriendo de su casa.

* * *

Tweek no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, siguiendo las vagas instrucciones de Clyde se encontraba parado frente a un lugar que el rubio jamás hubiera querido tener que entrar.

Un bar.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se preparó mentalmente, _"todo sea por Craig." _

Era medio día –solo en South Park un bar estaría abierto a esa hora- y el lugar estaba desierto, las sillas sobre las mesas, el piso lleno de sustancias que el rubio no quería identificar y las luces apagadas. Solo había un solitario barman limpiando unos vasos y Tweek se preguntó si había llegado al lugar correcto. _Ahí_ fue cuando lo escucho. Provenía del otro lado, donde se encontraba una especie de cabaret, risas, música y muchos gritos. El rubio apretó los labios y juntó los ojos peligrosamente ¿se había preocupado por las puras? Caminó decidido hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido, listo para matar a quien se cruzara en su camino, cuando ve a Craig.

Y por dios que la única razón por la que no se desmayó era porque se perdería el espectáculo.

Craig tenía los ojos medio cerrados y las mejillas al rojo vivo, su respiración era irregular por lo que abría la boca para poder respirar tranquilamente, pero esa no era la razón por la que Tweek había detenido sus movimientos. Oh no. Craig estaba _bailando_ en un _poledance_ mientras _cantaba_ con _Kenny la puta McCormick._

Tweek se encargaría que la muerte de Kenny fuera lenta y dolorosa. En especial dolorosa.

"ASI SON LOS HOMBRES, TODOS SON IGUALES" Cuando escuchó lo que Craig cantaba se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba completamente ebrio. "Ratainmunda, animalrastrero, escoriadelaviidaaa" Tweek ni siquiera entendía lo que el pelinegro cantaba, todo era un vomito de palabras que no se molesto en descifrar. Con pasos decididos se acerco a ambos y de un golpe mando volando a Kenny, quien se retorció en el suelo mientras agarraba su ojo derecho. Craig no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, en cambio empezó a hablar –pero no dejaba de bailar sugestivamente en el pole dance.

"YO LO AMABA WEBÓN." Tweek sintió que su cara ardía ante la imagen que le proporcionaba Craig y un solo pensamiento corrió por su mente. _"Completamente violable."_ La canción terminó y Craig abrió los ojos, tenía un puchero y parecía que quería quejarse, pero vio a Tweek.

"¿T-Tweek?"

"_Craig_" Oh que dilema, ¿asesinar o violar a Craig?

"¡Tweek!" El rubio se dio la vuelta alarmado al escuchar su nombre.

"¡_GAH_ Clyde!"

"_Tweeeeeek~" _No tuvo tiempo para volver a voltear cuando sintió el peso de Craig encima suyo, sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y su brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras besaba su cabeza. "Tweek h-hagámoslo, aquí y ahora." Tweek se sonrojó fuertemente ante la proposición (que no sonaba para nada mal la verdad.)

"Ejem, creo que sería bueno que te lleves a Craig." Clyde también estaba rojo y evitaba la mirada de la pareja, manteniendo la vista pegada al suelo. Tweek asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de separar a Craig –quien, dicho sea de paso, trataba de follarse la pierna de Tweek- y aclaró su garganta.

"Gracias _ngh_ Clyde." Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más cargó al pelinegro en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar. Trató de no detenerse en todo el camino pero Craig no la hacia fácil, no dejaba de besar su cuello y gemir contra su oreja. Lo estaba volviendo _loco_. Entró rápidamente a su casa y se encerró junto con Craig en su habitación, tirando al pelinegro en su cama.

"Juro por dios Craig que _ngh_ no podrás salir de este cuarto caminando."

* * *

**AN:** They had sex all day long. And night. And the next day. _Amen._

ESTE FIC no iba a ser así originalmente, (iba a ser algo como Craig admirando a Tweek porque ser alto y stuff y luego le regala una rosa :3) PERO Sakuya menciono a un Craig –y REPITO sus palabras- "se vuelve muy puta violable" a la hora de tomar.

Juro por dios que fue el nosebleed más grande que he tenido en mi vida xD

COMO SEA: este fic apoya la humilde causa de Sakuyachan15 de tener mas suke en South Park. APOYEN SU CAUSA y escriban fics ukeando a su seme favorito! FANDOM SOUTH PARK LO NECESITA :3


End file.
